


troublemaker

by housekenobi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Biting, Come as Lube, Dirty Talk, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, I mean come o n have you seen them how could there not be, Loud Sex, Oral Fingering, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Spit Kink, The Mandalorian (TV) Season 2 Spoilers, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, a soft ending because i have no self control, aka 2 cocks 1 hole, boba has a filthy mouth, mention of part time jedi summer camp, no she/her, no y/n, please do not try that at home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/housekenobi/pseuds/housekenobi
Summary: You and Boba interrupt Din’s nap, so to make it up to him you invite him to join in on the shenanigans
Relationships: Boba Fett/Din Djarin/Reader, Boba Fett/Reader, Din Djarin/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 211





	troublemaker

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on Tumblr; same handle. I have absolutely nothing to say for myself. I started writing this and then Boba saying “little one” became canon and I just lost my mind. No y/n; no she/her; please let me know if I missed anything so I can correct it! Enjoy, share what you can, and be well ~ Shout out to the absolute angel that caught my title error I absolutely adore you tysm 💕

Boba's hands were curled around the curve of your ass, his calloused fingers digging into your soft flesh. His face was buried between your legs, tongue teasing along your entrance. 

You squealed high in the back of your throat when he sucked hard against your clit, murmuring his delight through your core. He squeezed against you before pulling one of his hands away, using it to hold you down when you arched up to meet him. 

You were close,  _ so _ close, when a loud thud on the wall shook you from your reverie. 

"Will you two quiet down in there?" 

Din's voice was muffled by the not quite thick enough stone wall and you shared a quiet, nervous laugh with Boba before hiding your face in the crook of your elbow, swallowing down your moan as he slowly began to work his fingers into you. 

"You know I like to hear you," Boba growled into your thigh, curling his fingers deeper into your aching heat. 

You choked on a sigh, sinking your teeth into the skin of your forearm when he rolled your clit between his lips, greedily sucking against you. 

He was searching out your hidden paradise, his callouses grating against your upper wall and when he found it - he pressed. You were clenching around him and couldn't help the whine that escaped from behind your teeth, sounds of your pleasure filling the room as he drew your orgasm out. 

"I swear to the Maker!" 

Din was banging on the wall again, his short words cutting through your gasps. Boba rested his head on your thigh, lazily dragging his fingers through your folds. 

"Sorry Din, didn't mean to wake you up," Boba shouted, smirking in the general direction of Din’s voice. 

You rolled your hips under Boba's sweet ministrations, narrowing your eyes as you hissed at him. 

"You're such a little troublemaker." 

He shot you a devilish smirk, circling your clit with his thumb. You groaned again, throwing your head back on the pillows. 

"If you're going to make me listen, then you might as well let me watch!" 

Boba cocked his head to the side at that, feeling the way you fluttered around his fingers as he lazily thrust them against you. 

"Would you like that, little one? Want him to come over and watch me ruin this sweet pussy of yours?" 

You cried out when he increased his pace, licking his lips while he watched your thighs quiver. 

"Go on and ask him then." 

Your breaths were heavy as he worked you up again, calling out for Din until you heard him knock on the door so hard you thought it was going to fly off its track. Boba pulled away from you and kissed the inside of your thigh, answering the door with his fingers in his mouth and beckoning Din inside with a quick nod. 

You were sitting up on your elbows, ankles crossed when Boba strode back in, pointing to the small chair in the corner. He then climbed into the bed next to you, easing your thighs apart to let your legs fall open, silent conversation passing between the two men. 

You could hear Din suck in a breath through his modulator, biting at your lip when Boba started to trace through your folds. 

"So wet," he murmured, sliding his long middle finger into you. You looked at Din and watched him palm himself through his pants, turning back to Boba to find him smirking at you. 

"Did you want him to do more than just watch?" 

Every push of his fingers was sending you higher, and the thought of entertaining two Mandalorian men was quite thrilling. 

"Yes, please!" 

"So polite," Boba smiled, beckoning Din to come closer. "Go ahead."

Din nervously stretched his hands while he watched Boba drag his soaked fingers up your body, briefly circling your nipple before dipping them into your mouth. His mouth went dry at the sight of you licking against Boba's fingers, slowly tracing his own up your entrance before slipping one inside. 

He warmed as you hummed around Boba, working in a second finger when your hips moved to meet his shallow thrusts. You swallowed around Boba’s fingers as Din worked into you, his helmet heavy on the side of your leg.

“Can I -” Din breathed, pausing to swallow thickly as he languidly thrust against you, “can I taste you?” 

The corner of Boba’s mouth turned up in a feral smile, pulling his thick fingers from the soft heat of your mouth, allowing you to answer with a shaky breath. 

“I would like that, please.” 

Din seemed pleased, stroking his fingers along your upper walls before slowly pulling them away. You whined at the loss and Boba bit against your neck with a chuckle, tweaking a nipple while Din fiddled with the light panel, eventually bathing the room in darkness. 

His helmet hit the floor with a heavy thud before he crawled back to you, running his thumb up your slit before tracing his tongue along your folds. Boba reached down your body to tease at your entrance while Din lapped at you, kissing across your chest as your sighs grew louder. 

Din mumbled something into you, hungrily licking against you before adding a finger next to Boba’s, matching his pace while he teased your sensitive nub. You balled the soft sheets of the bed in your hands, both their names heavy on your lips as your release grew. They both trailed their rough fingertips against your upper wall, stroking that sweet spot deep inside and with a few swirls of Din’s tongue you were falling apart, breath catching on his name. 

Boba withdrew his finger first and pressed himself to your side, nuzzling against your ear. 

“Having fun, little one?” 

His voice was dark granite, hard and scarred from the trials he faced. Despite his harsh rasp you had made your home in that voice, finding more comfort there than you had in the spaces between the stars. 

“Absolutely,” you smiled, running your hand over his cheek before kissing him long and slow, more tender than the situation probably called for. 

Din was kissing his way up your body, lips traveling over your stomach and stopping at each nipple, sucking them into his mouth before licking at the base of your neck, the edges of his teeth nipping sweetly at your skin. You broke away from Boba to pull Din to your mouth, tongue sliding against his lower lip before kissing him. 

“You doing okay too?”

“Absolutely,” he echoed, far less tense than when he had been shouting through the wall. He sounded tired, and you realized that you and Boba probably  _ had  _ interrupted one of the few naps he was able to take with the child being away for the next few cycles. It was a brief moment of rest before he would return, undoubtedly stronger and more than willing to make his father’s hair more grey with all the mischief he caused around the palace. 

“Thank you for this,” he whispered against your ear, licking along the shell of it as his limbs tangled into yours and Boba’s. You hummed your contentment, both kissing against your neck as their hands traveled along your body. 

“Tell us what you’d like,” Boba asked, one hand curled around your hip. 

“Want to feel you both,” you murmured, squeezing each of their hands. 

“Is that so?” Din teased, teeth scraping at the edge of your shoulder before he soothed the marks left behind with the tip of his tongue. 

“Where?” Boba asked again, and you were thankful he couldn’t see the pleading face you were making, desperate to be filled. 

“Right here,” you whispered, guiding their hands back down to your pussy, throbbing with need. Boba laughed against your skin and Din inhaled you deeply, his hand tightening at your side. 

"Greedy little thing aren't you," Boba taunted, circling your clit with the rough pad of his finger as Din kissed down your spine. You hid your face in his neck when he dipped the tip of his finger inside, mewling against him while Din knelt behind you. Din's hands were hard on your hips, running his thumbs over your lower back. Boba moved his finger achingly slow, drawing out a long moan as he kissed the side of your neck. 

"Do you think we should let Din stretch you out? Get you nice and ready?" 

You fluttered around his finger and begged him to let Din fuck you before he pulled away, groaning behind your teeth when Din playfully swatted at your ass after you tried to push yourself back towards him. He paused to shed the rest of his clothes and then rubbed his fingertips into your soft flesh while he licked his other palm, stroking himself before shuffling towards you. 

"Relax, little one," he cooed, easing himself into you. "We're gonna take such good care of you." 

You mewled against Boba’s chest and he slid next to you, wrapping his hand around your wrist before bringing it to his mouth, placing a soft kiss to your pulse point. Your hum turned low as Din sank into you, slowly splitting you open as Boba lowered your hand to his waiting cock. 

You stroked him before taking him into your mouth, muffling your moans from Din dragging his cock along your velvet walls. He rolled his hips up to fill your mouth as Din thrust against you, building a steady rhythm that had tears forming in the corners of your eyes. 

“Feel good, little one?” Din growled into your shoulder, wrapping a hand around your front to rub his thumb against your clit, smiling when he felt your walls squeeze around him. You bobbed your head on Boba until he caught your chin, lifting you up and guiding your head to his thigh. 

“He asked you a question.” 

You swallowed thickly before nodding against him, voice strained as Din thrust against you. 

“Y-yes Din, feels so good!” 

Boba traced his finger along the edge of your ear and down your jaw, pausing to hold your chin between his fingers and lifting it so you could meet his eyes. 

“I want to see you come, pretty thing.” 

Din picked up his face and your jaw went slack in Boba’s hands, toes curling as Din rutted against your upper wall, dragging himself across that rough little spot. You shook as you fell apart, cunt clenching hard around Din as he grunted behind you, hands flexing on your hips to steady himself, thrusts slowing.

He pulled out of you lazily while your chest heaved, slumping into the bed for a brief moment as Boba whispered quietly against your ear. When you crawled back over to Din he palmed at your thighs, holding you in place. 

“Still okay?” 

“Very,” you smiled, shooing his hands away to lower yourself onto his cock. 

Boba shuffled around behind you, placing a gentle hand at your mid back and guiding you forward. You were bent in half over Din, waiting for Boba to make the next move. Slowly, ever so slowly, he started to work his fingers into your entrance, your whines swallowed by Din as he kissed you, thumbs skimming over your sides. 

"Just like that," Boba mumbled, pressing a kiss to your spine before slowly moving his finger, allowing the brief sting as your walls stretched to accommodate him to pass before moving against you. 

Din slowly rolled his hips opposite of Boba's movements, the sting quickly becoming replaced by the sweet heat of pleasure as they set a steady rhythm. Boba worked in a second finger and Din teased along your nipples, pressure growing deep within your core. 

"Please Boba," you begged, muffled against Din's neck. 

He hummed as we worked in a third finger, setting off Din's groans in a chorus with your own. 

"Please what?" 

"Please, want your cock so bad -" 

He hummed against you, his fingers tight against your walls and Din. You felt him moving behind you and when he eased his fingers out you buried your face in Din's neck, listening to him spread your wetness along his length. 

Din kissed your cheek and held your hips steady, murmuring sweet praises against your ear as Boba worked his tip inside of you as gently as he could manage. The burn was exquisite, a quiet fire lapping at your skin as he stretched you open, his own breathing as shallow as yours. 

Din cursed softly when you clenched around them, stalling Boba's movement until you had relaxed again, melting into the warmth of their hands. 

"Pretty thing, wrapped so tight around us," Boba grunted, giving you an experimental roll of his hips as he seated himself fully inside of you. 

You whined between them, nails biting into Din's shoulders. 

"Tell us what you need." 

His voice was low as he mouthed at your neck, hands flexing at your hips as Boba settled into a comfortable position, lips gracing your shoulders. 

"Move, please, please don't make me wait anym- " 

Din moved first, thrusting up against you and Boba took the cue to pull out, moving with each other to build a pace that had you seeing stars in no time. 

You came hard with a cry, quaking around them. You could feel every ridge of their cocks, every scrape of their flesh against yours. The pressure in the pit of your tummy had turned to flames, engulfing you fully as you surrendered yourself to them, pliant in their hands. 

You dropped your head down against Din's shoulder, so wracked with pleasure you couldn't hold it up anymore. He grunted harshly in your ear, fingers buried so deeply in the soft flesh of your sides that you'd be wearing his fingerprints for days. 

Boba worked his hand between you, rolling your nipple between his fingers while he mouthed at your back, your name falling from his mouth like it was something holy. They each chased their own release as pleasure coursed through your veins, an orgasm crashing through you yet again. 

Din wiggled his hand to your clit, teasing it lightly as Boba palmed at your breasts, both reveling in the noises coming from your mouth. You lost count of the number of times you came, pleasure mounting to a steady high that left you breathless, cries of pleasure dying on your tongue as your tears pooled along Din's clavicle. 

"Stay with us little one, nearly there." Din nuzzled at your ear, kissing lightly against the catilage as you sobbed, begging them to fill you. You were surrounded by fire; the heat of their skin, the warmth of their breath, the pleasure deep in your tummy as you bore down around them, grunts and curses and names filling the room with ragged sighs. 

Din came first, hard and deep inside of you, Boba quickly following. When he came it was with a deep thrust, his teeth firmly in your shoulder. For a long breath you all layed there, blissed out and sharing gentle kisses. Eventually Boba pulled away, helping you roll off of Din to lay next to him. 

He brushed away the stray hair that had fallen in your face, running his thumb across your cheek. 

"I'm going to go fill the tub. It's been thoroughly cleaned several times over but the best part of this palace is that giant slug's enormous bath." 

You and Din shared a quiet chuckle, drifting somewhere between sleep and wakefulness when he returned. 

Boba tilted his head towards the massive 'fresher, gesturing with his hand. 

"If you want to get in first, I'll help them over." 

Din nodded and peeled himself away, leaving you shivering from the loss of his heat. He picked up his helmet and made his way into the other room, the sounds of a splash faint on your ears. 

Boba helped you sit up, wrapping his arm under your shoulders before convincing you to stand. Your legs wobbled but he held you firmly, careful to avoid the new marks blooming across your skin. 

"Sure that tub has been washed well enough?" you snarked, and he responded with a gentle pinch to your ass and the kind of laugh that made your heart swell. Once you entered the bathing chamber you couldn't help but let that laugh escape, seeing Din spread out along the far wall, his helmet resting on the edge. 

Once you were settled into the water Boba curled himself around you, Din gliding over to join him on your other side. They peppered your skin with sweet kisses and praise, limbs tangling together. You were lulled into a gentle sleep, quietly drifting between them as they helped clean and settle you, safe in the hands of the deadliest men in the galaxy. 


End file.
